


No Shame

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	

Dean flinched when he walked into the shack.

"We are not naming our son Growley for crying out loud" Bobby shouted angrily. Crowley whined.

"Fergus?" Crowley tried.

"Nope" Bobby said and sat on the sofa.

"Well what name do you want?" Crowley retorted.

"You really wanna hear?" Bobby said, unaware of the young hunters by the door. Crowley nodded and rested his head on Bobby's chest, large baby bump restricting how he could cuddle.

"Jonathan Rufus" Bobby admitted.

"And if it's a girl, Mary Katherine" He whispered. Crowley nodded. "

They're...they're both beautiful names" Crowley whispered.

"I kinda want both now" he chuckled. Bobby winked

"I don't mind making you double pregnant" he chuckled and moaned softly when Crowley kissed him deeply. Dean grimaced when the two older men shifted so Crowley was beneath Bobby, who was pulling the pregnant man's shorts and boxers away.

 

And well, a while later Sam and Dean were back in the impala sitting several hundred metres away from the shack when they saw Bobby step outside with Crowley, both naked.

"Well there goes my appetite, how lovely" Dean grimaced and looked down.

"It is lovely for two men to show their love for each other, we do it every night" Castiel said, popping into the back seat.

Sam burst into a fit of laughter and fell out of the car, while Dean just blushed.


End file.
